


And he drowns.

by sugariis



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, One Shot, Other, Pre-daisy era, Smut, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugariis/pseuds/sugariis
Summary: Drowns into the bedsheets,drowns into Hyunggu's soft lips.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Everyone, Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Yang Hongseok, OT9 polyamory because we respect our king and queen hyudawn smh, Pentagon OT9, Yang Hongseok/Everyone, implied polyamory - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	And he drowns.

**Author's Note:**

> Long note up ahead!
> 
> So I didn't want to be that kid who'd clamor about going easy on them because it's their first fanfic but it is for me. Well, after years that is. I haven't written a fanfic for so long but because Pentagon claimed a special place in my heart I was inspired to get back to writing. This is also not my usual style, I admit, there's just so many metaphors and word vomit that it might be cringy at some point but hey. There's a reason why we have a comment box, don't hesitate to give me some of that good criticism. I just thought that this style was the best way I could convey the prompt, and honestly It didn't exactly come out the way I had envisioned it but it ended nicely (I think? LOL).
> 
> I was driven to write this in the middle of writing a Honggu fic wHaDdUp. This was inspired by the very man himself, Yang Hongseok, if you remember what he said back in their "1st win" live he was telling the members about how he had been crying more than usual that year, especially when Kino was mentioned. He'd cry whenever he would think of him (ok, maybe that last statement came from that other interview video he had with Shinwon. I can't remember.) And honestly, same. It's honestly like my bias and I went through the same thing AND THATS A WOAHH MOMENT. Anyways, Im just really in love with Pentagon's bond. I don't even ship Hongseok and Kino HAHAH
> 
> Basic premise: Hongseok had been crying in his room, thinking about how much he loves his members and how he fears for pentagons future because yanno that military enlistment is a bitch, kino overhears him and shabam. comfort smut fic. With that, I hope you (keyword try) enjoy this little fic I made.

It seemed endless, that abyss. The abyss that made him spiral into fragmented parts of himself. Shards of hopes, and dreams, and star dust that made him more complete.

They're his entire life; he's made it his purpose to love them, and care for them and take their pain away, as they did when he entered their lives unexpectedly. He was just as broken then as he is now. He breaks at the sight of liquid melancholy hidden from one another; only breaking through in moments of weakness.

Minutes turn into hours, and hours into days, and days into weeks, months and a year. Year, after year, after year the bright candle flame that was kindled in all of them shone brighter until it was desperately wavering. They never give up. Never had, never will, but time was chasing them into thin air.

Hongseok's is violently flickering, almost wiping itself out. 

" _Hyung_?" a voice calls him. Kino, Hyunggu, but he doesn't move. Doesn't open his eyes even when his foot steps come closer. Doesn't acknowledge the fear that's planted inside of him.

It's when he's enveloped in warmth, warmth that was calloused but tender, overwhelming him so much in his affection and worry that he lets himself lean into Hyunggu's palms. Tears gathered endlessly at the thumb that was stroking his face.

" _Hyung_.. please, tell me what's wrong?" Hyunggu's voice cracked. It cracked, and it bled a dam in Hongseok. His sobs wracked throughout his entire frame. He only wanted the world to see what they can achieve together, how they brought each other to new heights that made it possible for them to dream, who they truly are together..

And he knows, he knows Hyunggu who takes in everyone's emotions and feels it as if it were his. Hyunggu who worked tirelessly, genuinely, sincerely, never settling for less. Hyunggu who sings, leads and dances and puts his soul out for the world to see. Hyunggu who loved them all more than anyone else could. Hyunggu who lived, laughed, and loved with his whole being. 

He opens his eyes, wet and blurry with the tremor of his emotions. "Hyunggu.." he pleads, begs, for what he doesn't know.

Then he's drowning.

Drowning into bedsheets, drowning into Hyunggu's soft lips. He enveloped him in waves of gentle heat that spread wherever he pressed against. Hyunggu takes his time coaxing his lips open, and gasps when he does. He kisses him slowly, but fervently as if to pull him under the waters of nothingness, to think of nothing but the way he wanted him.

Tongue, and tongue and slick was all his mind registered, until the knee inbetween his legs rubbed against his cock. He moans into Hyunggu's mouth. 

Hyunggu pulls away, a ribbon of saliva still connecting them. 

He places his forehead against Hongseok's. "Let me take care of you" he whispers, glassy eyes that stared as deeply back into his and he kisses him, long and longing that mixed in together with their heavy hearts and minds.

He pulls away and buries himself on Hongseok's neck to shower him with bites, kisses, pushes Hyunggu's head in closer to the juncture in his neck and Hongseok is needy, needs him to go deeper but he knows that they couldn't. Knows that as much as he needed the pain and pleasure to mix together they had to be careful; always careful 

And Hyunggu goes under, pushing his shirt up to his chin, licking and sucking on his nipples and he never breaks eye contact. Hyunggu peeks through half-lidded lashes and Hongseok couldn't help but whine. He releases his nipple with a bite, flicking the other one with his finger and he's panting, panting at the sight of his hyung undone and he calls him by his name. That name they affectionately called him, that name that made Hongseok feel like he was melting in daisies and sunshine, like he was the center of their world.

"Mommy" and he's just weak, weak in the knees yet he's managed to flip them over with Hyunggu below him, and his hard-on chafing against his dick. God, who knows how many times he's heard this? Who knows how many times it's been uttered behind closed doors, and teasing whispers, the same name uttered by different voices and yet he's never grown tired of it.

He was practically grinding on Hyunggu's lap, legs folded against his ankles, letting his groans wash over him and the need to please his dongsaeng, the need to pick himself up and escape from the falling, the fragmentation, to worry about nothing but the moment.

" _H-hyung_ , ah--" another groan, and he finds himself desperate for something to fill him up. He's unbuttoning Hyunggu's jeans, letting his tongue play with Hyunggu's until an arm is pulled away and his lips were unoccupied.

For a second he was afraid. Afraid he'd done something wrong and upset him; the one thing he didn't want him to feel, not when he was with Hongseok, then a hand finds it's way on his cheek and Hyunggu's smile made him want to cry again.

"I told you I'd take care of you, mommy." He says, kissing the tip of his nose.

"But-" He's met with another kiss from the younger man, this time back on his mouth, escalating into pure passion that he was running out of breath and soon he had his pants off. Hyunggu sucked on his own fingers, making sure that they were completely wet and when he pulls them from his mouth he appeared to be drooling. Hongseok couldn't help but find it erotic, beautiful even. 

He doesn't waste any time inserting his fingers into Hongseok. He held onto Hyunggu's shoulders, the first always uncomfortable. Hyunggu placed his lips over his neck, his shoulder, under his jaw, whispering sweet nothings.

"You're so good for me mommy" his voice was getting husky and tipsy drunk, tipsy drunk on so much of that love and lust that he never runs out of. 

The tension in Hongseok's body finally bottoms out, the feeling of Hyunggu's fingers he's slowly getting accustomed to. He lets Hyunggu insert the second, then the third, lets himself hang onto his neck and leaving him bright red marks.

"Ah!" he starts bouncing, and bouncing, gets lost in the delirium of pleasure as Hyunggu hit his prostate again and again. He wanted him inside so badly, but he couldn't, they shouldn't, not when they had to go out into reality at first light, facing the crowds and the competition, to prove themselves worthy again. 

And without even noticing tears start escaping from Hongseok. 

He takes Hyunggu in as far as he could manage, holding him closer as Hyunggu's hands worked on fingering him, on stroking themselves, pre-cum making them more slick and he trembles, didn't know where to buck into as Hyunggu assaulted him from both sides until he cums.

He slumps over his dongsaeng, whimpering into Hyunggu's ear as he finished himself off. 

"I love you" he raises his head to look at Hyunggu, tears were dripping from his face as well. He knows that Hyunggu could feel it, didn't need to tell him what it is he's been afraid of, what it is that's been pulling him into this constant grief.

It was his turn to wipe the tears away from Hyunggu's face. They held onto each other, stealing kisses and carresses, shaky sighs from their sobs, and cries. Hyunggu kisses him deeply and Hongseok pulls him in closer.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses for the mommy kink.


End file.
